Apprendre à vivre
by Zexyheart
Summary: Les étudiants de la classe 77B se réveillent un par un. Lorsque arrive le tour d'Hinata, ils se retrouvent avec un imprévu sur les bras. Apprendre à s'en sortir est la seule façon pour laver leurs fautes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Spike (si c'est bien eux les propriétaires ^^")

Je me lance dans Danganronpa, juste pour faire un petit clin d'œil à ces jeux/animés/mangas que j'apprécie énormément. Merci à mon big bro pour m'avoir montré ce petit chef d'œuvre !  
Les évènements se passent à la fin de SDR2 (et mirai-hen / hope arc sont également utilisés) mais ne vont plus suivre la totalité de l'histoire. Je ne tiens également pas compte de l'ordre d'éveil des personnages, et y a risque de OOC.

L'illustration m'appartient mais j'en referais une autre parce que celle-ci est un peu hors sujet.

Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1: Réveils mouvementés

- _Réveille-toi Hinata. Il est temps de réparer vos erreurs._

-Nanami, attends ! Comment vivre après tout ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de mourir.

- _C'est vrai que tu pars avec un lourd fardeau. C'est pourquoi je vais t'offrir un cadeau. A toi de voir si cela sera une aide ou un poids en plus sur tes épaules. Mais si tu parviens à t'en sortir, tu auras alors réussi à laver tes fautes et à reprendre une vie normale._

-De quoi s'agit-il ?

- _Ouvre les yeux et tu sauras_.

La voix de la Gamer se tût dans le néant de l'esprit d'Hinata et des restes du monde numérique. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa quitter ce monde.

Certains des élèves de la classe 77-B étaient déjà sortis des modules de simulation et préparaient tout pour l'arrivée des autres. Parmi eux se trouvaient Sonia, Gundham, Peko, Nidai, Ibuki et Saionji. La première personne a être sorti avait été la Princesse qui avait été accueilli par un mot lui indiquant ce qu'ils avaient subi. Le Dresseur et la Danseuse traditionnelle avaient suivi, eux aussi curieux de leur situation.

 _Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu…éveil 100%_

La voix électronique avait raisonné dans le laboratoire, annonçant le réveil du Yakuza. Peko se précipita aussitôt pour l'accueillir et fut très surprise de le voir se jeter dans ses bras, à la limite de pleurer. La dernière fois où ils avaient été ainsi remontait à la violente exécution de l'Epéiste qui s'était très mal passé sur tous les points. Le blond avait d'ailleurs son œil fermé mais il n'avait aucune cicatrice. Il s'agissait d'un réflexe dû à son habitude sur l'île de Jabberwock.

L'argentée lança un regard incitant les autres à sortir, afin qu'ils ne voient pas le Gangster pleurer, lorsque la voix annonça un nouveau réveil.

 _Mahiru Koizumi…éveil 100%_

-Ouais ! S'exclama Saionji en sautillant vers le module de réalité virtuelle.

La Photographe aux cheveux rouges se redressa lentement en se frottant les yeux.

-T'en as mis du temps, feignasse ! Bougonna celle qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur.

-Rassure-moi, tu as pu prendre ta douche sans moi j'espère.

-Idiote ! Je ne suis réveillée que depuis…deux jours.

-T'es pas possible, rit la rousse.

La blonde rougit violemment mais elle se reprit bien vite pour aider son amie à sortir. Elle lui rendit son appareil photo par la même occasion et l'amena voir les autres.

-Il manque encore beaucoup de monde ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mitarai, Tsumiki, Hanamura, Soda, Owari, Komaeda et Hinata, répondit l'Epéiste.

-Qui est pour débrancher Komaeda avant que l'ordinateur n'ait terminé ? Proposa Saionji.

-Saionji, soupira Koizumi qui devait être l'une des rares à ne pas détester le Chanceux. Malgré ce qu'il a fait, il reste un camarade de classe et d'infortune.

-Pfff, on aurait pu se contenter de dire qu'on n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui.

 _Akane Owari…éveil 100%...Teruteru Hanamura…éveil 100%_

La capsule de la Gymnaste explosa sous son coup de poing.

-J'AI FAIM ! Hurla-t-elle. HANAMURA ! AU TRAVAIL !

Elle sauta de l'appareil et vint arracher le couvercle du module du Cuisinier en poussant un cri digne d'un dragon affamé.

-BRITNEY SPEARS ! Cria la malheureuse victime. Je vais cuisiner mais ne me tue pas !

Le court sur pattes sprinta à la limite de ses capacités vers les cuisines, indiquées gentiment par Sonia, afin de préparer assez de nourriture pour un régiment. La Princesse rit doucement devant cette ambiance comique qui avait tant manqué depuis ces années.

 _Kazuichi Soda..éveil 100%_

La blonde alla accueillir son ami, accompagnée de Gundham. Le Mécanicien aux cheveux roses fut heureux de retrouver sa chère Sonia et son rival amoureux. Ils discutèrent un moment de ce qu'ils avaient fait sur l'île durant l'absence du Dresseur lorsque la voix annonça le retour à la réalité de Mitarai et Tsumiki. Il ne restait plus que l'Ultime Chanceux et le Sans Talent dans les machines.

-Moi je vous le dis ! Avec sa poisse, il va rester coincé !

-Saionji, gronda Koizumi.

-Ils sont tous les deux à 90%, déclara le Gangster en consultant les ordinateurs. Ah, Komaeda est passé à 91. C'est bizarre, on dirait que l'ordinateur occulte complètement ses constances vitales.

-C'est parce qu'il est malade, expliqua Sonia. J'ai lu sur les notes des simulateurs que ses maladies avaient perturbé les appareils qui refusaient de l'endormir. Ils ont donc retiré cette option pour sa machine.

-Ah bon ? Le taré est malade ? Tu parles d'un chanceux, railla Owari.

-Arrêtez, ce n'est pas drôle, rétorqua-t-elle. Il a un cancer avancé et une dégénérescence du cerveau. Il souffre chaque seconde qui passe mais il ne le montre pas.

-Oh…Désolé…Mais tu as vu de quoi il était capable. Malade ou pas cela ne se fait pas.

-Il faudra le surveiller.

 _Nagito Komaeda…éveil 100%_

Les survivants du simulateur, ainsi que la Photographe vinrent près de lui. Komaeda repris progressivement conscience. Il avait des yeux fatigués, la peau très pâle. Il semblait mal en point.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda Koizumi.

-Je n'ai juste pas eu mon traitement depuis que je suis dans cette machine. Et avec le Twilight Syndrome j'ai du forcer sur mon corps.

Tsumiki alla fouiller dans ses affaires et trouva en effet une grande boite contenant du matériel médical. Elle l'amena au Chanceux et se proposa pour l'aider, ce qu'il refusa. Il fit ses injections lui-même. D'un bref coup d'œil, il regarda les visages présents.

-Où est Hinata ?

-Encore dans le simulateur, déclara l'Infirmière. Mais il devrait bientôt revenir, vous étiez au même niveau d'éveil.

-Je vois, souffla-t-il en posant sa main valide sur le verre de la capsule.

 _ALERTE ! ALERTE ! DYSFONCTIONNEMENT DU SIMULATEUR N1 ! LANCEMENT DE LA PROCEDURE DE SECURITE ! VEUILLEZ NE PAS OUVRIR L'APPAREIL !_

-T'as donné ta poisse à Hinata ! S'écria Soda.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Se défendit l'autre.

-Ca va pas arranger les choses de crier ! S'exclama Ibuki.

-PARCE QUE TU CRIS PAS TOI ?! Beugla Owari.

-FERMEZ-LA ! Tonna le Yakuza.

Des voyants rouges commencèrent à s'allumer. Des arcs électriques crépitaient sur les machines et du gaz sortait de derrière le simulateur. Les autres élèves paniquaient à l'idée qu'elle explose avec Hinata dedans. Mais personne n'osait approcher de l'engin fou qui crépitait et fumait. Il y eut une grande lumière blanche dans le simulateur puis tout se calma d'un coup. Les lumières d'alerte se turent, et les ordinateurs reprirent progressivement une activité normale.

 _Stabilisation réussie. Hajime Hinata…éveil 100%... Accélération conséquente du rythme cardiaque détectée chez le deuxième sujet._

-Le…deuxième sujet ? Demanda la rockeuse.

Le sas s'ouvrit, de la fumée s'en échappa. Komaeda s'approcha, suivit par les autres qui s'attendaient au pire. L'élite de la Chance écarquilla les yeux. Ceux qui étaient partis avant le procès final ne comprirent pas mais les survivants aussi furent choqués. Ils se seraient attendus à voir Hinata avec les cheveux blancs, mais pas ça. Pas celui qu'il connaissait en train de se réveiller dans les bras d'une masses noires aux yeux rouges perçants.

-KAMUKURA IZURU ?! S'écrièrent-ils en même temps.

/0\0/0\

Voilà c'est fini pour ce petit prologue.  
J'ignore quand il y aura la suite mais j'espère que cela vous a plu ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient.

Hoi ! Voilà la suite de cette petit fic ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'il soit plus long parce que j'aime les gros chapitres :33

Note: La relation Hinata/Izuru va évoluer plutôt vite car je rappelle qu'ils ont vécu "ensemble" un moment. Ils se connaissent donc déjà ^^

J'ai également ajouté un petit élément pour un personnage afin de mieux me dépatouiller avec. A vous de deviner lequel !

Bonne lecture tout le monde ! :33

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 2 : Un temps d'adaptation

Hinata ouvrit lentement les yeux après avoir entendu ses amis crier. Il essaya de se relever mais se sentit retenu contre quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers son autre personnalité sans comprendre. Ce n'est qu'en réalisant qu'il était fait de chair et de sang qu'il réagit. Il tenta de sortir de l'étreinte imposée sans être trop brusque mais l'autre ne le lâcha pas. Hinata ne savait pas comment gérer la situation. Il savait de quoi le noiraud était capable et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne aux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, souffla froidement Izuru. Pourquoi m'as-tu éjecté de ton corps alors qu'on avait finalement trouvé un terrain d'entente ? Tu m'as menti, tu me déteste.

-Non ! Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit le châtain.

-Pourquoi est-il là ? Demanda Sonia.

-Je…Je n'en sais rien, avoua le Sans Talent.

-Il va nous faire du mal ?! S'écria Saionji.

-Ou reprendre la suite de Junko, railla Komaeda. Tout ces efforts pour finalement rester dans le désespoir…pathétique.

-Le provoque pas ! Paniqua Soda.

-Et puis lâche Hinata ! Gronda la Gymnaste en se craquant les doigts.

-Depuis quand a-t-il de l'importance pour vous ? Rétorqua toujours aussi froidement le noiraud. Aucun de vous ne s'est jamais soucié de lui quand il était à l'académie.

La réaction parmi les élites fut immédiate. Tous détournèrent le regard sauf Komaeda qui souriait. Il aimait Hinata mais il avait toujours ce point en travers de la gorge. Izuru le regarda, se rappelant peu à peu de lui.

-Tu as l'air…d'aller bien.

-Bien de quoi ? Alors que je pourris de l'intérieur ? Ou bien parce que tu m'as tiré dessus ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Il logea sa tête contre Hinata qui ne savait toujours pas comment se décoller de son double. Il porta son attention sur les appareils qui avaient relevé la fréquence cardiaque d'Izuru et qui indiquaient beaucoup de stress. Cela paru étrange pour Hinata de savoir l'Espoir corrompu angoissé mais il aurait eu la même réaction s'il s'était réveillé dans son propre corps alors qu'il n'était censé être qu'un esprit implanté informatiquement. Il fit le lien quand à cet automatisme de le serrer contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à présent ? S'interrogea la Photographe, hésitante.

-Croyez le ou non, je m'en moque, mais je ne vous veux aucun mal. Vous êtes bien trop ennuyeux…

-Ravi que notre compagnie te déplaise. Tu espères partir plus vite ? Rit Komaeda.

-On va arrêter ce que Junko et nous avons provoqué, trancha Hinata.

Il sortit de la machine, suivit par Izuru qui ne le quittait pas. Cela mis mal à l'aise les autres qui se sentirent comme écrasés par la noirceur qui se dégageait de lui.

-On va faire savoir à la Fondation que nous sommes de retour. On interviendra après leur en avoir parlé. D'ici là, on va s'occuper de notre situation. Komaeda ? Je pense que cette main te dégoute à présent.

-Donne-moi une scie et je m'en débarrasse immédiatement, sourit le concerné pour confirmer le fait qu'il avait ce membre en horreur.

-Je devrais pouvoir arranger ça, sourit Soda. Je vais te faire une main robotique. Mais qu'on soit bien d'accord, je te pardonne pas ce que tu nous as fait.

-Attends moi pour cette intervention. Tu risques d'avoir besoin de mon aide en cas d'hémorragie, dit Tsumiki.

Hinata attrapa Izuru par la manche.

-Suis-moi.

Le noiraud obéit sans rien dire. Il laissa son ancien hôte le conduire à une chambre où ils pourraient discuter. Le châtain se tourna vers son double et tendit la main vers lui en souriant.

-Ravi de te rencontrer en personne.

Izuru le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Ses iris rubis était sévères.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas aimé, inutile d'en ajouter davantage avec les autres. Tu as bien rigolé mais maintenant je veux retourner dans ta tête. Là au moins j'existe mais on m'oublie.

-Je ne peux pas ! J'ignore comment s'est arrivé, je n'ai rien provoqué ! Je sais que tu as peur mais je ne peux rien faire pour arranger ça.

-Peur ? Je n'ai pas peur ! S'exclama Izuru.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

Hinata lui attrapa la main qui lui compressait la gorge et la fit reculer sans difficulté. L'autre commençait à trembler. Il désespérait et détestait l'état dans lequel il se mettait. Lui qui est d'ordinaire si contrôlé et maitre de ses émotions. Voilà qu'à présent il perdait totalement confiance pour la simple raison qu'il avait son propre corps et qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher dans le coin de l'âme d'Hinata.

-Je ne veux pas rester…ce monde est ennuyeux ! Quand j'étais dans ton esprit, tu tempérais mon ennui, tu trouvais de l'intérêt aux choses. Je ne sais pas le faire ! Et à cause de ça j'ai suivi Junko. Par égoïsme de vouloir passer le temps ! Je lui ai donné la motivation nécessaire pour s'en prendre à vous.

-Je suis le responsable de tout cela. J'ai fait le choix de suivre le projet. Par orgueil je t'ai fait vivre ces évènements seulement parce que je voulais avoir un but. C'est de ma faute pas la tienne.

-Nous sommes deux idiots, constata le brun.

-Je préfère le terme « frères ».

Cette phrase surprit Izuru.

-Tu me…considères comme ton frère ?

-On se ressemble, on a causé ces évènements ensemble, et nous sommes sans attaches. Alors, soyons frère, voire même jumeaux vu qu'on est indirectement la même personne.

-C'est…vrai.

-Repose-toi, je repasserais te voir après. Quant aux autres, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le noiraud se dirigea vers le lit tandis qu'Hinata sortait, soulagé de voir que l'Espoir corrompu était plus ou moins de leur côté. Il souhaitait que cela durerait, avec les autres également. En revenant auprès des Vestiges du désespoir, il les découvrit en train de rassembler des cordages.

-Vous comptez encore l'attacher ? Soupira Hinata en regardant Komaeda.

-Non, idiot, s'offusqua Saionji. On a encore le sens des priorités. C'est pour Izuru, voyons !

-Je vous demande pardon ?! Je vous arrête, n'essayez même pas de vous en prendre à lui.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'énerva Kuzuryuu. Tu veux qu'on te rappelle de qui il s'agit ?!

-Je sais ce qu'il a fait car j'ai également une part de responsabilité. Je suis aussi coupable que lui alors si vous vous en prenez à lui, il vous faudra me faire subir le même sort.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? S'exclama le Gangster. T'as bien vu de quoi il est capable. T'es le mieux placé pour le savoir…Alors pourquoi tu le défends ?

-Je sais pourquoi il en est venu à agir ainsi. Et je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on l'aide.

-Pardon ?! S'exclamèrent les autres.

-Il a été manipulé par Junko dès sa sortie du laboratoire. Il l'a suivit car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ignore même pourquoi il a été créé. Les scientifiques l'ont nommés comme le premier directeur de Hope's Peak Academy parce qu'il est aussi intelligent et apte à avoir tous les talents que lui mais ce n'est pas lui. J'ignore comment ils sont parvenus à assembler un esprit humain mais ce n'est pas Izuru. C'est une nouvelle personne qui est nait quand on me l'a implanté.

-Ce qui explique son ennui, réfléchit Sonia. Il doit se demander l'intérêt d'être apparu dans un monde qu'il surpasse largement.

-Il se mouche pas du coude pour se voir parfait, rit Hanamura.

-Lui au moins il peut s'en vanter sans qu'on puisse le contredire, cassa Owari.

-Hé !

-Il faudrait peut-être le confier à la Fondation, dit Gundham. Etant donné que l'on va mettre un terme aux plans de Junko, ils auront tout le temps qu'il faut pour s'occuper de lui.

-Pas question !

-Hinata… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu le protèges ainsi ?

Le concerné se retourna vers Komaeda qui avait posé la question. Ce dernier avait l'air inquiet mais avec ses humeurs changeantes il était difficile de dire s'il le pensait vraiment ou non. Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie sous forme de déception de se voir mis de côté pour un autre. Pour cette option, fou ou pas, c'était sûr que Komaeda était capable de le ressentir, voire de se rendre malade en pensant qu'Hinata avait enfin choisi de mettre « le déchet » de côté. Mais cela pouvait justement être une sorte d'admiration de le voir s'intéresser à un autre cas désespéré.

-J'ai fait âme commune avec lui pendant longtemps…Même s'il m'écrasait et ne me laissait jamais agir, il était présent partout autour de moi. Je ressentais, voyais, entendais les mêmes choses que lui. J'avais accès à ses pensées, ses émotions, au peu de mémoire qu'il avait. Et il me parlait alors que je n'étais plus rien comparé à lui. Il se confiait, et moi je ne pouvais que l'écouter. Et c'est avec nos conversations qu'il a commencé à craindre Junko, à voir que son désespoir allait trop loin. Il veut l'arrêter autant que nous, il n'est plus avec elle.

-C'est vrai que tu l'as connu bien plus longtemps que nous, approuva Koizumi.

-Oh~ J'aurais taillé mon corps en pièce pour être dans l'esprit d'Hinata, rien que nous deux, souffla follement Komaeda.

"D'accord, il est jaloux, rit intérieurement le châtain"

-Je vais contacter la Fondation, déclara-t-il.

-Et nous, on va s'occuper de ta main, dit Souda en regardant celle de Komaeda.

Hinata se dirigea vers un ordinateur sur lequel il pianota les coordoneés de l'Héritier. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise car c'est Izuru qui s'était porté garant pour annoncer leur éveil. Il communiqua leur état à Togami sans mentionner l'existence d'un nouveau membre et ils se mirent d'accord sur les actions à mener pour renverser le chaos de ce monde. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient d'accord quant au fait qu'il fallait arrêter ce que Junko avait semé. Puis l'homme à lunettes exposa un autre de ses tourments.

-Mitarai ? Mais il est avec n... Je vois. Bien, nous nous en chargerons aussi. Nous avons ce qu'il faut pour l'empêcher d'agir sans lui faire de mal.

-Tu as l'air de bien maitriser le fait d'avoir une autre personne dans la tête.

-Avec le temps, on a appris à se connaitre, sourit Hinata en espérant que cela suffise.

Ils terminèrent la discussion. Hinata était satisfait de s'en être sortit. Il prit la direction de la chambre où il avait laissé Izuru mais croisa l'Imposteur en route alors qu'il sortait de la cuisine, les bras chargés de nourriture.

-Il va propager une animation qui empirera les choses. On le sauvera avant, je te le promets, lui déclara-t-il.

Le Faux se glaça, comprenant de qui il parlait.

-Hinata...Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Qui es-tu réellement ?

-Juste un Imposteur mais ça tu le sais déjà. J'ai pris son apparence avec son accord pour l'aider. En agissant ainsi, il avait le champ libre pour faire de l'animation à volonté et je pouvais le surveiller car il en arrivait à ne pas se nourrir et dormir pendant des jours. Je le considère comme mon petit frère, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose...Même s'il doit probablement me détester.

-Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous expliquer, assura le Sans Talent.

-Il veut bien faire, ne lui en voulez pas.

-Sur ce point il est déjà pardonné.

Hinata continua sa route mais l'Imposteur dit une dernière chose.

-Rainungu Jiko...C'est comme ça que je m'appelle réellement. Seul Mitarai le savait, mais autant que tout le monde soit au courant.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, Jiko.

Et l'élève de la Réserve partit, satisfait de voir que chaque Vestige commençait à prendre confiance et à s'ouvrir aux autres. Il toqua doucement à la porte d'Izuru et entra. Sans grande surprise il le trouva assit sur le lit, ses longs cheveux noirs éparpillés sur les draps.

-Tu ne te reposes pas ?

-Non. Je cherche à comprendre comment j'ai pu être séparé de toi. Ce n'est en rien logique. Il n'y avait que ton corps dans le simulateur, nous partagions la même âme...Rien n'est cohérent. Elle ne m'a pas prévenu qu'elle ferait ça.

-Elle ?

-Nanami.

-Attends...Elle t'a également parlé ? S'étonna Hinata.

-Oui, elle m'a dit que je devais apprendre quelque chose que j'ignore. Et qu'avec ça, je verrais le monde différement.

-Je crois que c'est elle qui a provoqué ce phénomène.

-Elle est pleine de surprise...Elle te manque toujours ?

-Beaucoup.

Izuru se mordit légèrement la lèvre. C'est à la mort de la Gamer qu'il avait compris qu'il ne devait pas évincer Hinata, qu'il était important sur le plan émotionnel et sentimental. Alors il lui avait laissé davantage de liberté pour finalement apprendre à le connaitre. Puis toute cette confiance l'avait aidé à se confier, montrant qu'il était un ensemble d'incertitude, de questionnement, de peur et de froideur.

-Mais...Il faut avancer avec les missions qu'elle nous a confié !

L'autre ne parut pas convaincu mais il ne dit rien. Il doutait vraiment sur la nécessité d'une connaissance supplémentaire, lui qui savait déjà tout.

-On va bientôt aller manger. Tu te joins à nous ?

-...Peut-être plus tard.

-Je leur ai parlé. Tu peux leur confiance.

-Je me fiche d'eux. Tu es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir...

-Maintenant que nous sommes séparés, on ne sera plus en mesure de se voir autant. Mais je te promets d'être toujours là.

-J'étais mieux dans ta tête, bougonna Izuru en le serrant contre lui.

-Je sais, rit doucement Hinata qui se laissa faire.

L'Espoir Corrompu le lâcha en faisant la moue. Il aimait tenir son ancien hôte contre lui. Cela le rapprochait de là où il "vivait" et dans l'esprit d'Hinata ils étaient souvent dans ce type de situation. Vu qu'Hinata dormait la plupart du temps où n'avait pas voix au chapitre, il était très souvent dans les bras du noiraud ou toujours à portée de main.

Celui-ci attendit le départ de son double pour quitter la chambre à son tour. N'ayant pas vraiment faim, il prit l'initiative d'aller se promener un peu. Il ne croisa personne, sans doute étaient-ils déjà en train de manger, lorsqu'il entendit crier le Mécanicien et l'Infirmière. La curiosité le fit venir.

-Espèce d'idiote ! On va le perdre, il saigne comme un cochon !

-Je suis désolée, Soda, geignit Tsumiki. Mas toi aussi tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

-Ca ne va pas nous aider !

D'un bref coup d'oeil, Izuru remarqua que le problème venait de Komaeda qui n'avait plus le bras de la Mannequin et qui saignait abondamment. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ennuyé de la situation, puis s'avança. Sans rien demander il prit les outils à l'homme aux cheveux roses et à la gaffeuse et se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs. Il s'occupa de son bras sans se soucier des deux Vestiges qui désespéraient, se criaient dessus, paniquaient. L'autre dormait sous l'effet des anesthésiants. Izuru termina de s'occuper de la greffe du bras mécanique et entama de la vérifier quand Komaeda émergea progressivement. Il vit Izuru tester les branchements des réflexes nerveux en appuyant dessus. Les doigts et le poignet se relevaient lentement à chaque fois. Satisfait sans le montrer, le brun referma le membre pour lever les yeux vers ceux du Chanceux.

-Tu sens moins...C'était peut-être ce bras qui était déjà fini en fin de compte.

-Je n'aurais pas la chance d'être ici si tu avais parlé de moi, sourit l'autre. Merci pour ce sursit.

Izuru lui répondit par un signe de tête et quitta la pièce. Il chercha la pièce où les autres mangeaient. Il les entendit mais s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer. Il hésitait en se remémorant les diverses réactions que son arrivée avait engendrée. Il trouvait ennuyeux de s'attarder sur ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser de lui, mais il comprenait leur crainte de retomber sous la coupe de Junko. Il n'était pas elle mais elle l'avait entaché. Cela suffisait pour que les autres le craignent.

Il entendit un éclat de rire venant d'Hinata et cela dessina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait longtemps ignoré, se contentant simplement de manipuler son corps et de l'évincer pour avoir pleins pouvoirs. Puis vint le moment où il trouva de l'intérêt pour cette personne dont les larmes avaient traversé toutes les barrières qu'il avait érigé autour de lui.

 _-NANAMI !_

 _-Pourquoi...Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda Izuru en voyant son double parfaitement éveillé de sa léthargie habituelle._

 _-Elle donnait de l'espoir à tous ceux qu'elle croisait...C'est pour elle que j'ai voulu changer...C'est grâce à elle que tu es là et à cause de toi qu'elle est morte ! Je ne voulais pas que tu aides Junko ! Tu étais supposé être avec Nanami ! Tu n'as peut-être pas détruit l'Ultime Espoir mais tu as détruit l'Espoir du Désespoir ! Celui dont la chute provoquera un chaos sans nom !_

 _Le noiraud se sentit soudainement vide. Pas d'ennui, pas de pensées, juste le vide. Il réalisa l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre, les atrocités auxquelles il avait participé. Il n'avait pas suivi Junko, il avait été manipulé. Laissé de côté par les scientifiques le temps qu'ils planifient quoi faire de lui, il s'était questionné sur l'intérêt de sa vie sans rien en déduire. Perdu, il avait suivi cette fille qui semblait le connaitre depuis toujours. Elle avait su le charmer, elle l'avait fait sombrer._

Izuru ne se rappelait plus de ce qui avait précédé ce moment. Hinata avait probablement dû l'insulter avant de les faire se rapprocher au fil du temps. A tel point que le Sans Talent était devenu le seul intérêt pour le noiraud. Il appréciait le voir prendre des initiatives ou lui conseiller des choses à faire. Il le convaint finalement de changer les choses lorsqu'il arracha les boites vocales aux deux têtes de Monokuma qui crachaient un discours de Junko. Oui il avait décidé de changer cde monde. Mais pas comme elle l'avait imaginée.

L'Ultime Talent retourna à sa chambre sans finalement passer par la cuisine. Il mangerait plus tard et il ne voulait pas croiser les autres pour l'instant. Il s'assit sur le lit et attendit. Cinq, dix, trente minutes, une heure après peut-être, un coup résonna sur la porte. Hinata entra.

-Ah non, râla-t-il. Tu ne vas pas reprendre cette sale habitude de rester assit toutes les nuits jusqu'à t'évanouir de fatigue. Je ne suis plus là pour prendre le relais quand tu t'effondres.

-C'est vrai...En plus tu joue tellement mal mon rôle.

-Parce que tu crois être difficile à reproduire ?

-Tu souris plus que moi...En soi c'est déjà une contre-indication pour prétendre être moi.

-Avec ces belles paroles, j'ignore si tu mérites de manger la délicieuse assiette que je t'ai apporté.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Oui ça aussi il va falloir que tu arrêtes. Tu as ton propre système digestif maintenant, faut l'entretenir.

Izuru haussa les épaules, indifférent. Hinata soupira et vint s'assoir à côté de son double. Il piqua dans l'assiette qu'il posa ensuite sur la tale de chevet et tendit la fourchette.

-Aller, pour me faire plaisir.

Joueur, Izuru accepta l'ordre. Il laisse son frère lui donner la becquée.

-Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, grogna faussement Hinata.

-Tu as raison. Je ne veux pas rendre Komaeda jaloux. Lui aussi aimerait que tu lui fasse ça. Cela m'ennuierait de prendre sa place dans vos seuls moments d'intimité.

-Hé ! Il n'y a rien entre nous, rougit l'autre.

-Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire. C'était quoi les mots exacts sur la plage déjà...?

Hinata était devenu complètement cramoisi jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Changeons de sujet, grinça Hinata en regardant ailleurs. Et toi ? Vas-tu pouvoir dormir sans ma compagnie ?

Izuru attrapa Hinata à la taille et le plaqua contre le matelas. Ses longs cheveux de jais les recouvrirent tous les deux.

-Pas question, gronda le noiraud en posant son front contre celui d'Hinata. C'est trop en une seule journée.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas en forçant sur ma tête avec la tienne que tu vas me rentrer dans le crâne, se moqua le châtain.

-Peut-être mais au moins j'ai toujours cette sensation de t'avoir entre les mains.

-C'est très ambigu dit comme ça.

-C'est fait exprès.

-Dors au lieu de dire des bêtises, rit Hinata. Promis je reste.

-J'espère bien, grogna Izuru en le serrant davantage.

Hinata lui embrassa le front et le serra contre lui. Finalement, il appréciait d'avoir Izuru en chair et en os. Cela différenciait de leur rencontre dans l'esprit qu'ils partageaient. Certes ils se voyaient mais le contact physique était différent. Il n'y avait pas vraiment une sensation comme dans la vraie vie. C'était comme du chaud et du froid qui entrait en contact. Ce n'était pas agréable. En revanche, cette chaleur qui s'intensifiait dans leur cage thoracique quand ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre était très agréable. Elle avait commencé à apparaitre quand les deux parts se faisaient confiance. C'est elle qu les rendait inséparables. Eloignés, ils avaient froid.

A une longue distance, ils n'étaient plus rien l'un sans l'autre.

Séparés, ils étaient désespérés.

/0\0/0\

Voilà !C'est fini pour ce chapitre :33 J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop d'incohérences en jonglant avec les divers arcs T^T

Alors oui c'est l'Ultime Imposteur que j'ai un peu changé en lui donnant un prénom ! Rainungu veut dire Doublure et Jiko signifie Soi. Comme je ne savais pas trop comment le qualifier, autant le nommer x)

J'ignore quand la suite arrivera T_T

A plus tard ! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Tout est à Spike.

Hoi tout le monde ! Me revoici avec la suite maintenant que les partiels et le stage sont pliés pour un temps. Un petit message fort sympathique sur Deviantart m'a rappelée que je n'avais rien mis à jours depuis un moment donc j'ai repris ! Hihi

Merci pour votre soutien !

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

CHAPITRE 3: Retour sur le continent.

 _Connection au serveur "Programme du Nouveau Monde" échouée. Aucun signal détecté._

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! S'écria une personne qui frappa du poing sur la table. Il ne reste rien...ça n'a pas marché...

L'ordinateur lança une autre analyse. Une série de codes défila devant l'écran. Puis il se mit à sonner, attirant l'attention de l'individu.

 _Achèvement du programme, éveil de la totalité des élites confirmé._

-Tout n'est peut-être pas perdu…Il me reste cette opportunité.

/0\0/0\

 _« Izuru ? J'ai eu temps de mal pour te retrouver…Je comprends pourquoi à présent._

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, Nanami. Mais comment ignores-tu que j'ai mon propre corps ? C'est toi qui a provoqué tout ça.

 _-Je n'ai rien fait de tel. J'avais prévu qu'Hinata et toi partagiez le même corps guidé par vos personnalités. Je n'ai en aucun cas séparé vos esprits. Quelqu'un d'autre en est responsable._

-Tu n'es qu'un souvenir…un rêve. Ce que tu dis n'est que le reflet de mes pensées.

 _-C'est justement car c'est ton avis sur la question que je parle ainsi._

-Tu manques aux autres.

 _-A toi aussi vu que tu rêve de moi._

-Je t'ai à peine connu.

 _-Et ça a suffit. Réveilles toi maintenant. Accomplissez ce que je vous ai demandé_.

/0\0/0\

Hinata se réveilla doucement. Dans ses bras, Izuru dormait toujours. Il l'avait écouté en capitulant finalement face à l'ordre de se reposer. Réussir à le convaincre d'agir comme le commun des mortels s'annonçait plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait. Hinata s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il sentit une gêne. Un bras qui n'était ni le sien ni celui d'Izuru le serrait à la taille, une sensation de froid lui picotait le haut du crâne. En relevant la tête il vit que c'était un bras robotique noir et blanc sur lequel s'étalaient des cheveux couleurs neiges.

« Merde… »

-Komaeda ? Appela doucement Hinata en tournant la tête.

-Bonjour, répondit l'autre en lui embrassant la commissure des lèvres.

-Je vois que ton opération s'est bien passée.

Le Chanceux bougea sa main robotique pour montrer qu'elle fonctionnait.

-C'est à Izuru que je le dois. C'est lui qui me l'a greffée.

Hinata la caressa doucement, à la fois soulagé de voir un soucis en moins et attristé de voir ce que la folie du Chanceux l'avait poussée à faire.

-Mais tu n'étais pas là…Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée. Tu as enfin compris que le déchet n'a aucun intérêt.

-Ne dis pas ça…J'étais préoccupé à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne penses pas que je te mets de côté.

Komaeda baissa le regard, pas très convaincu. Hinata se tordit davantage le cou pour venir poser ses lèvres sur celles, très pâles, de son ami.

-Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. On a vécu beaucoup de choses ensembles, des bonnes comme des mauvaises. Et on est toujours là. Arrête de te rabaisser constamment. Tu ne le penses pas, moi non plus, personne même. Désolé de t'avoir laissé…mais j'ai la conviction que l'on ne pourra avoir une vie normale que lorsque l'on aura résolu ce qui a amené Izuru ici. Ce n'est pas normal…

L'autre fixa le brun qui dormait toujours malgré leur discussion. C'est vrai que rien n'expliquait comment il était passé dans leur monde. Sectionner une âme en deux était quelque chose d'impossible à accomplir même pour les plus croyantes des religions. Ce n'était pas un exorcisme, c'était encore autre chose. Hinata et Izuru avaient vécu comme deux êtres séparés qui avaient chacun contribué à animer le nouveau Hinata. Ceci avait été bien compris par tous même si il fallait admettre que le noiraud avait dominé dans cette fusion. Et justement c'est lui qui n'avait ni histoire, ni corps à la base. Leur mémoire avait été réduite à néant dans le simulateur mais tous avaient eu une vie avant, Izuru non. Il était déjà certes présent, mais il n'était finalement qu'un projet informatique.

-Ennuyeux, soupira Izuru.

-Tiens…Le couteau suisse des talents qui se manifeste enfin, railla Komaeda.

-Komaeda…Il t'a rendu service.

-Je sais, je lui en dois une. Mais ce n'est pas toi que j'ai accepté de céder en contre partie.

-Et j'ai certifié à Hinata que je ne ferais pas obstacle à votre couple. Si je reste à ses côtés c'est parce que je l'apprécie et que je ne connais réellement que lui.

-On a choisit de devenir frère, affirma le châtain.

Une pointe de jalousie vint titiller le blandin. Il mettrait du temps à accepter cette nouvelle présence, mais il finirait bien par devoir s'y faire. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit après un vague coup.

-Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !...Oh mon dieu ! TROIS PERSONNES ?! ILS SONT TROIS DANS LE MÊME LIT !

-Evidemment qu'on est trois, se moqua Komaeda. J'ai pas besoin d'autorisation pour dormir avec celui que j'apprécie. Quant à Izuru…d'où tu poses la question ? Tu veux être sa prochaine victime ?

Le petit cuistot prit la fuite en criant dans les couloirs. Cela fit rire le Chanceux mais râler Hinata.

-Déjà qu'ils ont du mal avec sa présence, n'en rajoute pas !

-Meh ! Calme-toi, personne ne le croira et au pire on s'en fiche. L'aider à se faire accepter ne rentre pas dans le cadre de ce que je lui dois. Je lui sauverais la vie comme il l'a fait, rien d'autre.

-Tu ne me sauveras jamais la vie, rétorqua le noiraud. Je ne serais pas en danger de mort. Même quand je l'ai été, j'ai survécu.

-Tu as ton propre corps maintenant, c'est une autre histoire. Et je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut tout faire subir à son corps.

-Arrêtez ! S'exclama Hinata. Vous me donnez déjà mal à la tête !

Les deux autres se turent en se regardant froidement du coin de l'œil.

-Pourquoi vous vous détestez comme ça ? C'est à cause de moi... ?

-Non voyons, répondit son double. On se taquine juste.

-Mais si tu veux qu'on arrête, sourit Komaeda.

-Vous allez me rendre fou…

La mine boudeuse d'Hinata permis à l'ambiance d'être moins pesante à tel point que les deux responsables n'insistèrent pas. Les trois rejoignirent les autres pour le petit-déjeuner. Hanamura semblait toujours appeuré, Saionji se moquait de lui et Kuzuryu raillait sa façon d'agir. La présence d'Izuru sembla refroidir l'élan de bon humeur de la pièce. Le Gangster prit plutôt mal ce silence pesant.

-Vous faites chier ! S'écria-t-il en tapant la table, faisant sursauter Tsumiki. Si il voulait nous tuer il l'aurait déjà fait !

-Jeune maitre…

-Mais c'est vrai… On a supporté Komaeda, on peut bien supporter un gars qu'on entend jamais.

Izuru le regarda, surpris que l'on prenne sa défense, tandis que le Chanceux irradiait de bonheur que l'on pense à lui.

-Alors Hinata, demanda le Gangster en changeant de sujet. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On lève l'encre aujourd'hui. On rejoint le continent, on éradique tous les sbires de Junko et on arrête Mitarai.

-Ouais ! Ils vont voir de quoi on est capable ! S'écria Oowari.

-Izuru vient avec nous ? Demanda Koizumi.

-Je crois que ça dérangerait Hinata mais j'ai bien envie.

-Comment ça ?! S'exclama le nommé. Ca ne me dérange pas !

-Si ça te dérange, je le vois sur ton visage.

-Je m'inquiète juste. Tu n'as jamais été seul dans la nature.

-Mais je ne serais pas seul, tu seras là.

-T'as toujours le dernier mot.

Leur discussion fit rire les autres. Gêné, Hinata coupa court en demandant à tout le monde d'embarquer sur leur navire pour partir au plus vite. Le vaisseau de guerre les attendait à la sortie du bâtiment. L'itinéraire était automatiquement programmé pour les amener à destination. Chacun prit ce qu'il leur fallait le temps de tenir durant leur absence, à savoir beaucoup de nourriture. A la surprise générale, Izuru n'alla pas s'isoler dans une salle du navire. Il resta sur le pont.

-Tu es prêt à rencontrer Naegi ? Demanda Hinata.

-Je n'ai pas tant hâte que ça de le rencontrer à vrai dire… Il représente un talent qui est si vite partit en poussière avec moi. J'ai tous les talents et pourtant celui-ci est un échec pour moi que j'ai peur d'utiliser à nouveau.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, il avait aussi mon talent, dit Komaeda. Il ferait un excellent autre toi en ce qui concerne être multi-talents

-On n'a pas besoin d'un autre Ultimate de ce type. J'ai causé assez de désastre.

-Tu t'en veux ?

-…Je ne veux pas orchestré un nouveau désespoir aussi destructeur. J'aime croire en une alternative harmonisée entre l'espoir et le désespoir…Et pour cela je tiens à faire de ma plus grosse erreur, ma plus grande inspiration.

-Avoir suivi Junko ? Demanda Hinata.

-Non…avoir laissé mourir Nanami.

-Tu t'es attaché à elle, sourit son frère.

-Tu parles comme elle…et ma réponse est la même : je ne l'ai presque pas connue.

-Pourtant tu l'as pleurée.

Izuru le regarda , un sourcil haussé.

-Ne confonds pas les rôles. C'est toi qui est venu vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

-Certes, mais tu étais déjà dans cet état à mon arrivée. Tu ne t'en es peut-être pas rendu compte. C'est toi qui a touché nos larmes après ça. Tu étais surpris parce que tu n'avais jamais pleuré mais même si je pleurais…Izuru c'est toi qui tenais les brides de notre corps. Toi seul a donc réellement pleuré.

Cette annonce perturba le noiraud qui semblait avoir totalement oublié que lui aussi avait réagi à la mort de la Gamer. Il avait aussi appris ce que signifiait être blessé. La morsure de cette balle contre sa joue n'avait, heureusement, pas laissé de marques sur Hinata. Izuru avait même poussé le vice d'utiliser cette blessure comme test de mémoire sur le châtain. Lorsque la balle perdue de l'un des Monobeast l'avait touchée de la même façon, il était question de voir si il se rappelait de la scène dans la classe ou pas. Visiblement non.

-Elle aurait pu être intéressante à connaitre davantage…

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?

-Il n'y a rien qui attire ma curiosité dans ce monde, je te rappelle. Il n'y a que toi.

Le voyage en bateau se passa sans problème. A l'horizon se dessinait les nuages rouge sang et noir de leur destination. Izuru voyait approcher l'enfer qu'il avait créé et il pressentait déjà les nombreux cadavres qu'il avait semé.

-Vous retrouverez Chisa morte, souffla-t-il.

-Notre professeur ?! S'exclama Sonia.

-T'es pas sérieux là ! S'écria Souda.

-Elle a regardé la vidéo du désespoir comme d'autres personnes et a mis fin à ses jours. Ne vous souciez pas d'elle et de ceux qui sont morts. Le plus important est d'empêcher la propagation de la vidéo de l'espoir.

-Tu n'as pas connu la femme qu'elle était ! Lui reprocha le Coach.

-Mais j'ai connu celle qu'elle est devenue. Un monstre qui a amené Nanami à son exécution et qui a fait de vous les êtres corrompus que vous êtes devenus. Elle s'est faite laver le cerveau par Junko et vous avez subi le même sort. Vous ne devez faire confiance à personne là-bas.

-Et ça t'implique dans le lot, trancha Gundham. Tu savais tout et tu n'as rien fait.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que votre confiance m'importait. Et honnêtement, auriez-vous fait confiance à un parfait inconnu qui vous aurez dit que votre professeur était corrompue et qu'elle vous voulez du mal ?

Les autres ne répondirent pas, gênés de devoir admettre qu'effectivement, ils n'auraient pas suivi une personne comme lui. Mais à présent ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que la vie qu'ils avaient connu n'existait plus. Les personnes en qui ils croyaient, les lieux où ils se sentaient en sécurité n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Le bateau arriva aux abords du continent. Il s'arrêta à un long quai où tous purent descendre, près à affronter leurs erreurs. Ils mirent tout d'abord un plan en œuvre afin de sauver les survivants de la fondation avant que la vidéo ne se propage. L'idée fut de se séparer pour ratisser le plus d'endroits possibles en un temps imparti. Tous se répartirent les lieux où se poster sur le chemin séparant les deux bâtiments. Seuls Hinata, Izuru et Komaeda restèrent. Le châtain souhaitait aller voir le corps de son ancienne professeur. Izuru et Komaeda acceptèrent et restèrent postés dehors.

Ils tombèrent sur des sbires du désespoir qu'ils mirent facilement en déroute. Même si l'un comme l'autre ils n'étaient pas habitués à se battre, ils surent user de leur talent. Ceux qui s'en prirent à Komaeda se retrouvèrent victimes de malchance. Ils se touchaient entre eux quand ils tentaient de l'atteindre ou ils se faisaient écraser sous des décombres tombées au cours du combat. Izuru utilisait le talent d'Akane car il préférait le corps à corps en raison de son habilité à anticiper par où les coups de ses adversaires allaient arriver.

Une fois leurs ennemis à terre, Komaeda monta sur les bâtiments afin d'installer une série d'explosifs afin de barrer la route à ceux qui allaient arriver selon les dires du noiraud. Ce dernier l'attendait en bas afin de pas manquer Hinata à son retour. D'un bref coup d'œil, il vit le vrai Mitarai arriver vers le second bâtiment.

-Komaeda ! Izuru !

Les deux se tournèrent vers le sans talent qui venait dans leur direction.

-Hinata, Mitarai est arrivé. Le temps nous est compté. Partez devant, je vais tâcher de voir où est la Fondation.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, peu rassurés de laisser l'Ultime ultimate au milieu de ce chaos mais ils se firent à l'idée qu'il était le mieux placé pour connaitre la situation.

-Cela reste une action risquée, avoua Hinata.

-Je vais être honnête avec vous. Je ne suis pas seulement venu pour ça. J'ai quelque chose à vérifier.

-A quel propos ? Demanda Komaeda.

-Le projet dont je suis issus. Occupez-vous de Mitarai, je reviens.

Le petit groupe se sépara. Izuru gagna l'autre bâtiment. Sa route était jonchée de cadavres de militaires et de corrompus. Il en retrouva jusqu'à une salle remplie d'ordinateur. La plupart étaient en miettes mais un semblait en état de marche vers le fond de la salle. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour craquer les codes d'accès et bien vite il arrive dans un amoncellement de dossiers. Il tria ceux qui ne l'intéressaient pas et regroupa les sujets traitant de son projet. Il vit passer des journaux de bord à propos de l'état d'Hinata, des rapports sur sa création et l'isolement de son « esprit » du restes des données informatiques. Grâce à ça il eut la confirmation qu'il n'était qu'un esprit humain créé et enfermé dans un ordinateur. Il n'était pas une IA ou une âme, juste un nom attribué à un ensemble de pensées et de savoirs soigneusement assemblés.

Mais au milieu de ce bloc de données, il tomba sur un curieux dossier qui ne ressemblait pas aux autres. « Projet Vraie Utilité » était protégé par plusieurs algorithme qui se révélèrent difficiles à faire tomber.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cachez avec autant de sécurité ? Demanda Izuru dans le vide en sachant qu'il n'aurait aucune réponse.

Il regarda rapidement le contenu avant de s'arrêter sur un rapport datant de la grande Tragédie.

« Les massacres ont finalement atteint leur paroxysme. Ici tout le monde est mort après une boucherie sans nom mêlant cris et pleurs. Pour ma part, personne n'est mort de mes mains. Moi oui, j'ai pris le coup de grâce mais j'ai encore tant de choses à faire. Alors je remets à plus tard mon départ. J'ai eu vent des résultats du projet Izuru. Un succès apparemment ! Mais, selon moi, on peut aller plus loin. En mêlant les projets on peut obtenir quelqu'un capable de sauver la vie la plus essentielle de ce monde. On me dit que ça ne tourne pas rond chez moi alors qu'on m'a tant fait confiance.

J'ai donc pris l'initiative de créer moi-même cet énième projet. Ceux qui me jugeaient seront déjà mort une fois que j'aurais terminé. Dommage, j'aurais aimé voir leur tête. Ce projet sera le plus grand, une continuité du retour à la vie de notre cher « fondateur ». La vraie utilité d'Izuru Kamukura pour mon plan est de… »

Izuru fut interrompu dans sa lecture par l'arrivée d'un Monokuma géant qui brisa le mur. L'autre ne comprit pas comment ce robot avait pu arriver ici mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question. Il évita un coup de griffes qui frappa l'ordinateur. Izuru regarda l'appareil en miettes un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la main griffue qui revenait vers lui. D'un bond il atterrit sur l'avant bras du robot qu'il remonta en courant. Arriver à la tête il asséna un coup de pied à l'œil droit de l'ours qui avait tourné la tête pour le regarder monter. L'œil fumait et crépitait. L'animal robotique se mit à gesticuler pour essayer de voir l'adolescent avec le rouge et de s'en débarrasser de son épaule.

Le Monokuma géant parvint juste à perdre l'appui qu'il avait sur les gravas l'ayant aidé à atteindre l'étage. Il tenta de se rattraper en plantant ses griffes dans le sol mais il réussit juste à en arracher des morceaux. Il partit en arrière, Izuru toujours présent sur lui, et s'étala sur le sol. Izuru sauta de sa tête sur laquelle il avait sauté pour amortir sa chute et s'éloigna le plus possible. Le robot commençait à se relever lorsque les décombres lui tombèrent dessus, écrasant et détruisant son corps.

Son œil luisait toujours, signe qu'il était encore actif. Izuru ne s'attarda pas et partit, au cas où l'animal se relèverait. Ce dernier regardait son assaillant s'en aller. En réalité, il transmettait des données.

-Upupupu…

La machine se désactiva, l'œil cessa de briller.

Izuru vit au loin les autres sortir avec Mitarai. Le soleil se levait pour la première fois sur le continent depuis longtemps. Il était temps pour lui d'aller les rejoindre.

/0\0/0\

La vidéo filmée et envoyée par le robot ne cessait de passer en boucle sur des écrans. Quelqu'un ne cessait de rembobiner la bande avec joie.

-Il est en vie ! Tout a fonctionné avec succès !

/0\0/0\

Vwala ! c'est fini pour ce chapitre. J'ai peut-être fait la partie continent à l'arrache...mais c'est pas un passage super important pour l'intrigue et en plus je crains de m'emmêler avec le vrai plot du jeu et sa chronologie (non j'ai pas la flemme de chercher, c'est juste pas évident xD)

A la prochaine !


End file.
